


The Gift of the Magic*

by jenajasper



Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Poetry, Christmas Presents, Gen, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, Love, Love and sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: "A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others.” – The Wizard of Oz
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/606604





	The Gift of the Magic*

The Gift of The Magic 

The holidays would soon be here  
A time to love and share  
They wanted gifts to make it clear  
How much they really cared 

They thought and thought of what to do  
A gift to please the other  
Something to show the love was true  
For Bobby and the Brothers

The charm itself was glorious  
And it had a mate  
Their reputation was notorious  
Bobby kept his in a crate

The boys were looking at the other  
Out on display for all to see  
With only glass for cover  
Sam and Dean asked, "how could it be?"

The merchant said "it's special made"  
The cost is very high  
But he would gladly make a trade  
If they had something he could buy

Now Bobby knew there was a place  
Filled with charms and spells and magic fare  
Where Sam and Dean's dad kept a space  
And what he searched for would be there

The weapon was quite powerful  
But useless in its present state  
It should be in their arsenal  
To have it working would be great

The shaman who could fix the thing  
Was difficult to find  
He surely could restore the rings  
But wanted to be paid in kind

He asked for Bobby's greatest treasure  
The most powerful in his stock  
But what could be up to the measure?  
He knew that it must be the box

Bobby gave his crate away  
For help with the repair  
And Sam and Dean made their play  
With their father's broken gear

On Christmas day they had a fete  
The Winchesters and Bobby  
To see the gifts that they would get  
And celebrate the holiday

Bobby stared at the container  
A tear came to his eyes  
Sam and Dean read a piece of paper  
Recognition was their surprise

Now, Sam and Dean, they knew the words  
About a weapon from their dad  
But an agreement had occurred  
So it fixed a tool they no longer had 

Bobby held the box with care  
His heart was filled with joy  
But he had given the charm away  
For an answer for the Boys

So Bobby had an empty case  
To put on display at his place  
And Sam and Dean had a powerful spell  
But nothing to use it on ........oh well

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**Author's Note:**

> * The Gift of the Magi O. Henry 1905


End file.
